The proposed research calls for the use of shoe-borne load cells to replace the instrumented walkway in providing ground reaction data. The initial phase of the study will be devoted to installing miniature load cells on the sole of a shoe without affecting normal gait. The objective is the measurement of ground reaction force during walking. Upon completion of this task, a rigorous experimental program will be embarked upon to verify that the instrumented shoe is performing satisfactorily. Gait patterns of normal subjects will be obtained and compared with force plate data which will be acquired simultaneously. The last phase of the program will consist of using the instrumented shoe to obtain kinetic gait data which are impossible to acquire at present. The specific aims of the proposed research are: 1. Design and fabrication of miniature load cells for a shoe which can measure ground reaction forces in all three planes and the twisting moment about the tibial axis. 2. Verification of the performance of the instrumented shoe, using normal subjects. 3. Acquisition of kinetic gait data heretofore impossible to obtain with instrumented walkways.